Saviors of Azeroth
by thehighroller1
Summary: Two brothers, Calonos and Reide, must unite the broken Alliance and the rest of Azeroth to overthrow Verkus and his forces before it's too late. Read and don't be afraid to leave a review!
1. Prologue: From Scars To Redemption

**Author's Note: I am very happy that I finally got to work on this story. This is my first fanfic I have ever written, so this should be a ton of fun and a great learning experience. The general idea of this is based off of a dream I had a long tme ago. Since I have always loved the Warcraft/World of Warcraft games, I decided it would be a great idea to write this story about them. First off, I do _not _own the Warcraft series. All of these characters are fictional and are from the games (which belong to Blizzard Entertainment, not me) or I have made them up. I know that this chapter is pretty long, but I just wrote this to explain the main storyline. Also, yes, "Enthris" is a town I made up. I thought it was kinda funny that that I realized that the main character's name, Calonos, is somewhat similar to my name after I made him up. Calonos - Clayton...Whatever...It doesn't matter in the slightest. Anyways, I wrote this prologue because I'm not very good at writting short summaries. Well, I hope you enjoy my story. You all have my thanks for giving it a chance out of the hundreds of thousands of other fanfics on this site. Please leave a review. So let's get started... **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue - From Scars To Redemption**

_"Sometimes I wonder if what we fight for is really worth it. Are we truly willing to make the required sacrifices, or are the costs too great? Sometimes, they can be too great. Death, destruction, or even worse can result. I no longer fear these things. __All I have ever asked for was forgiveness. My name is Calonos Lightfury. I have done many terrible things in my twenty-four years. I have murdered innocents, destroyed numerous towns and cities, and countless other awful deeds. I was a monster. I truly was a puppet of devastation. However, my actions have been forgiven, but not forgotten. Who could forget them?_

_I was born in the Redridge Mountains with my brother, who is two years younger than me, Reide. We grew up in a small town in the foothills near Lakeshire called Enthris. Our loving mother and father, Angela and Polyus, cared for us throughout our childhood. They gave us all the love and care a child needs. They made us feel safe. They taught us about the Light and those who follow it. Unfortunately, our town and our parents...are no longer there. _

_When I was eight, Enthris was attacked by a band of orcs from the Blackrock clan. They burned everything in sight to the ground, there was nothing left. The sights of our friends dying all around filled us with fear and dismay we never could have imagined possible. Blood was everywhere, and death was all around us. Fire was burning everything we had cherished. It was as if happiness and joy themselves were being consumed by the flames of the orcs' hatred. _

_Reide and I had to endure the horror of watching our own parents fall to one of their wretched axes before our very eyes. I remember feeling the warm streams of tears fall from my eyes. Reide wept over them, crying endlessly. He looked at me, wiping the tears away that stained his face. 'Calonos, why would the Light let this happen to us? What have we all done for this to transpire?' He sounded so innocent. I held him tight in my arms, knowing that I was the only family he had left. He gripped me even tighter, begging for all of this to stop and just go away like some horrid nightmare. Soon after, a group of the Blackrocks came and tore us from each other. We both screamed and struggled to break free from their iron grips, but it was no use. _

_They hauled us away from each other. Reide stretched out his hand, thrashing the air frenetically and screaming 'No! No! Let me go, you disgusting green monsters!' That was the last time I thought I would ever see him. _

_As for me, when Reide vanished from my sight, I knew there was nothing I could do for him. I worried about him, but all I could do now was try to fend for myself, and survive the orcs' brutal demands. They slammed me down into the dirt and bound my ankles, shouting in a tounge I could not understand. The iron chains were hooked to the saddle of one of their riding wolves. I was dragged across dirt and rocks to my imminent fate. I winced in pain as my back was cut and slashed by the razor-sharp rocks that scraped and dug into me. I was scared and engulfed in pain. My whole body ached and my strength was nonexistent. I did not know what would happen to me or where I was being led to. Would this be where I would meet my end? _

_They dragged me deep into the mountains of Redridge, farther from chances of escaping. Minutes passed. Hours passed. It seemed to be an eternity before they shouted the order to stop. Mountains surrounded us. My back was dripping with blood. I did not know where we were. Fear and confusion overwhelmed me. I could only wait and see what would become of me. Death? Slavery? Only time could tell. _

_Two orcs rushed over and unshackled me, forcing me to stand up. My legs shook uncontrolably; I was too weak to resist. I could barely even stay on my feet. They pushed me along, screaming orders I couldn't even understand. I looked ahead to see who I assumed was the head of the marauders. He carried a plain, wooden staff and was dressed in purple, tattered robes, and walked over to me, guarded by two warriors who wielded axes that seemed even bigger than my entire body. He looked me straight in my terrified eyes and raised his staff and struck me in the side of the head. My face hit the earth and it felt like being kicked by a horse. The taste of soil disgusted my tounge, but I still lay there motionless with anxiety._

_I heard more shouts and yelling. Footsteps grew closer to me, and I felt the steel of a razor-sharp axe barely kiss the back of my neck. The orc readied his axe and raised it above his head, waiting for the final order to put an end to me. __I heard the leader bark the order in that damn dialect. _

_My eyes shut and I began sobbing, waiting for that sudden rush of pain...but it never came. I heard a cry of pain, but it was not my own. The axe dropped the to ground and so did the orc. I looked up and saw an arrow that dug into his neck. Furious, the orcs' leader raised his staff again and shouted another order. Before the the orcs could respond, a wave of blue and gold charged in and trampled many of the Blackrocks under the force of Alliance soldiers. I heard a yell I could actually understand. ' A child! Don't let these bastards harm him more!' The sharp, metallic sounds of steel clashing hurt my ears, but I did not care. The Light had given me a second chance. A surge of joy and hope returned to my body, but my strength was still gone. _

_Past the point of exhaustion, I struggled to lift my head up again until my fatigue devoured me. I fought to stay conscious, but the images of battle and death became blurs to me. The salt of my sweat burned my eyes, forcing me to keep them shut after a few seconds. I lay there, praying that the Alliance soldiers would be victorious. Soon after, my conscious dwindled away from me. My exhaustion dissapeared, and I felt no pain...and everything went black. _

_A few days later, I awoke in a nice, comfortable bed. It felt like something was constricting me. I lifted up my tunic to find I had bandages wrapped all over my body. Relieved, I fell back into my pillow, letting out a huge sigh, knowing that the danger was over. However, once again, I was confused and clueless as to where I was or how I got there. Around the time I woke up, a man in a brown, leather vest and chocolate brown hair greeted me with a smile, the first I had seen in too long. 'Well...you're finally up!" he said in a deep voice. 'You're a very lucky boy, you are. If we hadn't have been there when we were, then you would've been headless!' _

_I sat up in my bed and looked at the man. He seemed friendly and I felt like I could trust him, but I still needed answers to my questions. 'Sir, you have my most sincere thanks for tending to my wounds, but I must know. What happened out there, and where am I now?' _

_He looked at me and understood my situation. 'Why, lad! You are in Stormwind City. And as for your other question, we were on a patrol of Redridge when we noticed the burning remains of the village Enthris. We cursed ourselves for being too late, and searched the area for any sign of survivors. I assume that you were from that town, yes?'_

_I slowly nodded and lowered my head in silence. I felt a small tear drop fall from my eyelid. 'Mother...Father...I'm so sorry...' I began sobbing until a realization came to me. My head shot up instantly. 'Reide! Where is he?! Sir! Do you know where my brother is?' I panicked._

_The man lowered his head in deep thought. 'Come to think of it, I do remember us finding another boy a bit younger than you. We sent him with a small protection group to Stormwind before we tracked down the orcs that took you.'_

_More happiness returned to me. Reide was still alive. I was so greatful, and I tried to jump out of the bed, but the man held out his hand, telling me to stop. 'Easy, boy! I know your eager to find your brother, but you still need to let your wounds heal. You took quite a beatin' out there! Even our priests were a bit surprised at your wounds. Most children your age would be dead from such punishment. You are much stronger than a normal child your age.'_

_He was more than right about my injuries. I was bruised and cut all over, but_ _lucky to be alive, and I owed it all to this man and his fellow comrades. 'Hmm...You're right, sir. I must regain my strength. As I said earlier, I cannot thank you enough. Do you have any idea as to where my brother is, sir?'_

_He smiled at me. 'Please, the name's Ulthrist, and you are quite welcome, lad. Now, I think your brother went to the Cathedral of Light. My fellow officers said somethin' about him begining his trainin' in the ways of a paladin.'_

_I looked at him in surprise. 'A paladin? Reide?' I questioned. _

_'That's what they said. But don't worry about him. I'm sure he will be just fine. Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to ask. What is your name, lad?'_

_It took me a minute to answer, but i finally muttured. 'Calonos...Calonos Lightfury.'_

_We continued to talk for the next few hours. I eventually asked him about joining the Alliance's army and my reasons for asking. He told me that he would be more than honored to have me among the ranks...in good time of course. _

_The next day, Ulthrist took me to Stormwind's Keep to speak with the child king, Anduin Wrynn. On the way there, I began to think to myself that I felt that this was something I had to do. I wanted to join the Alliance's ranks in order to pay the the kingdom of Stormwind and the rest of the Alliance back for saving our lives, to help make the world better to the best of my ability, and to be able to see Reide again, possibly even fight alongside him someday. I was introduced to the child king and his advisor, Verkus Alsiret. That man would come to plague all of Stormwind in the future. _

_Soon after, I made a full recovery from my wounds with a few scars as reminders of what happened to me. Once I was back on my feet without someone always having to support me, I began my training with Ulthrist in the ways of the sword. I was to become a warrior of the noble Alliance._

_He taught me everything I knew about weapons, combat, and many other factors to becoming a great warrior. The training was arduous and exhausting. He would make me spar with him using wooden swords and he made me practice archery. I would also have to meditate. By the end of each day's training, I would feel as weary as I did on the day of Enthris' demise. The work was unbearable. However, my mind would feel as much pain as my muscles would. Ulthrist would make me study mountains of books and scrolls that ranged from all topics such as histories, fighting techinques, weapon types, and hundreds of others. He even taught me the trade of a blacksmith. While the pain was excruciating each day, I gradually became stronger and wiser in what I was taught._

_After the first few weeks of training, I was finally reunited with my brother. We were both so happy to see each other again after the longest three and a half weeks of our lives. Reide's training was no different. While he may have learned things I did not, his fatigue would always be equal to mine. I would see him every night at the end of our training. We would discuss how our training was coming along and what we were learning. Sometimes, I would even join him in prayer within the Cathedral of Light. Our brotherhood was one of the many things that encouraged us to keep us going in our training. We knew that soon we would be able to fight...and not with mere wooden weapons..._

_Over the next few years, our training increased as well as our skills and abilities. I knew I was getting stronger. I knew I was becoming a better fighter. My aim with a bow became more precise with every shot, the weapons I worked with felt light as feathers now, I learned how to ride a horse, and I could answer just about every question Ulthrist asked me about my studies. I was becoming the powerful soldier I wanted to be._

_My brother was the same way. He became stronger, as well. His skill with weapons was oustanding and he was able to call upon the Light's power to heal injuries. He was my equal in almost every way. Before too long, our instructors would order us to spar with each other. He may have been my brother, but I held nothing back when fighting him, and he felt the same torwards me. That only made us stronger. There were times when I would be the victor, and there were times when he would best me. _

_Before too long, we had both completed our training and we were finally ready to join the ranks of Stormwind's finest. I proudly wielded my sword and shield that I would fight with. Ulthrist was still my master, but I took orders from the king as well. For three years, Reide and I took part in victories aplenty, together and seperate. Soon enough, I climbed the military career ladder and became a greatly respected captain of Stormwind's army. Ulthrist was so proud of me. Oddly enough, Reide soon became a powerful knight under my command. He always followed the orders I gave him. We fought alonside each other and carried out our directives without fail. Our foes came to fear us. We gained quite a reputaion and soon after, we became considered some of the toughest the Alliance had to offer._

_Sadly, the days of our glory did not last very long, for King Wrynn was betrayed and murdured by his advisor. Verkus took his crown and control of the kingdom of Stormwind. While he did not deserve to wear the crown or sit in the throne, he was still the king of Stormwind, so we followed his orders. Many of those still loyal to Wrynn's rule fought against Verkus' forces. We battled with them, carrying the banner of Verkus. Many innocents were killed by my hands. I led many of Verkus' troops to slaughter and pillage all who resisted his rule. I remember hearing people scream in terror, defenseless against our might. I began to be as ruthless and cruel as the Blackrock orcs that almost ended my life all those many years ago._

_When Verkus came to power, Ulthrist fled the kingdom to side with the Wrynn supporters. Reide's master did the same. I do not know if they are still alive or not. Before Ulthrist left, he told me, 'Calonos, is this really how you wish to see Stormwind? The Stormwind that has protected you most of your life?! You have the power to stop this madman! I trained you to protect Stormwind, not to allow it to plummet into corruption!'_

_To this day, I cannot believe what I said to my own master who taught me all that I know. I looked at him and said, 'You taught me to always obey my master! I serve King Verkus, for my duty is for the greater of the kingdom! You are no longer my master...now leave before I strike you down where you stand!'_

_That broke Ulthrist's heart. He left saying the last words he ever said to me, 'Do what you must for your 'master'. Just know that sometimes obeying your master and doing what is right can be two different motives. I pray the Light shows mercy on your soul, and I also pray that you do the right thing before it's too late. Farewell, Calonos. I hope we meet again someday.' I never saw him again after that. It was his words, though, that helped me begin to see the error of my ways. It was then I began to ask for forgiveness to the Light._

_Now I reflect back on all of the horrible things I have done in the past few years in the name of that moster. The kingdom of Stormwind is now a terrible place, ruled by fear and cruelty. Because of Verkus, we've even been removed from the Alliance! It's time for a change. I am still a captain of Verkus, but I have a plan to rid us all of him._

_I feel that this is the redemption that I seek. I wish to restore this kingdom to what it used to be, and with the power of the Light, the support of my brother, and all of those who stand behind us, I believe that someday, that dream will become a reality. Maybe someday, even I may learn to forgive myself..."_


	2. Chapter 1: A Brighter Future

**Author's Note: This was honestly the first chapter of this story I wrote. The prologe may be first, but I actually started writing _this_ chapter many months ago. I started this story in the July of 2008 on my plane flight home from my family's vacation to Jamaica (It was a great trip). Back then I didn't even know that this site even existed. So I wasn't exactly sure what I would do with this story, but I decided to have some fun and write it anyway. So, I guess I have friend to thank for introducing to (Thanks Brandon). Oddly enough, I just got the idea very recently to write the prologue. It was actually written on the April Fool's Day of 2009 in my chemistry class. Anyways, I ran through my chapters again to make a few needed corrections. Again, thanks for giving my story a chance. I promise to do my best write the rest of this. Please do not be afraid at all to leave a review. The more, the better. I will work on the other chapters very soon. Until then, I thank you all. So I proudly present Chapter 1...

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - A Brighter Future**

"Sun's going down," Theldin muttered, looking across the haze-filled horizon that shrouded Westfall in a veil of orange.

Calonos nodded with a smile. "Indeed, this is good. Reide will return soon. We need his report on the rest of Westfall. I want to make sure everything is running smoothly." Both Calonos and Theldin rose up.

"Aye, sir. At this rate, your plan is one step closer to succeeding!" Theldin smiled as he brushed the dust off of his pants.

Calonos looked at him and chuckled. "Ah, but sadly, it will be a long time before my plan will be fully executed. Don't forget, 'King' Verkus is a very clever man and is cautious of just about every little detail of things. He's somewhat paranoid. So we can't do anything now that would make him suspicious of our actions. If he knew that we were lying about the shortage of resources here in Westfall, we all would pay the ultimate price; Death."

Theldin grumbled. "Bah! That monster doesn't deserve to call himself a king! He gained his position by getting the true king, Anduin Wrynn, to trust him…Then he murdered him! A child! What that bastard does deserve is to rot in the darkest depths of the Twisting Nether!" Theldin shouted as he slammed his foot down.

Calonos smiled. "Peace, Theldin. We cannot achieve our goals through malice and hatred. No, we must rely on the power of faith. Faith in the Light. Faith in our friends, our allies, our brothers. Faith in all of the good in Azeroth." Calonos took a deep breath. "The time for retribution and justice will soon be upon us. Just be patient and have faith, Theldin."

Theldin turned to him. "I do, sir. Not just me, but everyone here believes in you. You're one of Verkus's highest ranked captains, and yet you conspire against him. We may not be able to forget what you have done in the past in his name, but you are not the same Calonos you were all those years ago. Those that suffer by his hand know that you plan to undermine him, and that gives them a gift. The one thing Verkus has not, and cannot take away; Hope."

Calonos smiled again. "I'm glad to know you are that devoted to our cause. I promise you that someday, we will restore our honor and peace that was lost."

As they spoke, a figure slowly began to ride into view, still only appeared as a small spec to Calonos and Theldin as they gazed from Sentinel Hill Tower.

Calonos nodded once and grinned. "Ah! Reide has arrived. Stay here, Theldin, and keep watch for anything out of the ordinary. I am going to go down and greet Reide."

Theldin nodded as Calonos descended down the spiral staircase. The old and rotten wood of each stair creaked with every step. Dust filled the inside of the tower, showing how old it was. However, the stone walls that sheltered all inside were still strong and sturdy, despite its age.

As Calonos reached the bottom of the tower, Reide galloped on his horse to meet him.

"Welcome back, Reide," Calonos grinned. "What news do you have from the rest of Westfall?"

Reide pulled out a small scroll and tossed it to Calonos. The parchment hit Calonos in the chest and he fumbled it about until he finally secured it in his hand. A bit embarassed at almost dropping the scroll, he looked at his younger brother.

"It's good to see you again, brother. The resource gathering is coming along very well," Reide assured.

Calonos let out a small sigh in relief. "I'm pleased to hear that. I'm going to look over this report you prepared. Travel to Moonbrook and meet me in the inn. We should discuss these reports over some ale."

"As you wish," Reide chuckled at the mention of ale. "I shall await your arrival. Light bless." With that, he grabbed his horse's reins and charged off down the southern road.

Calonos retreated back into the tower, and placed Reide's report in his satchel on one of the tables. He looked outside to find that the moon had already began its climb into the sky.

Snatching the satchel, a torch, and some old leather horse reins, Calonos walked outside towards the stables. He gave a whistle as a taupe mare trotted out. The horse was a very healthy and strong girl, painted with a white spot resting on her left eye.

The horse grunted as Calonos put the reins on before mounting up.

"Make haste, Valor!" he yelled as they dashed off down the road, on their way to Moonbrook.


	3. Chapter 2: Moonbrook

**Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter. This one took a bit, but it was another fun one to write. Still, I feel like I took a bit more time than I had hoped to get this one on here. Oh well. There isn't really much more to say. So I present Chapter 2...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Moonbrook**

Calonos rode along the path, slowing down as Moonbrook came in sight. The night gave a calm breeze throughout all of Westfall as rain began to fall. Not a sound could be heard, except for that whistling gust and the small pebbles scattering beneath Valor's hooves.

Few were about in the roads of the small town, but torches and candles illuminated the streets. A few houses, a destroyed fountain, a forge, the recently rebuilt "Plow and Sickle Inn", some stables, a vacant schoolhouse, and the Deadmines made up Moonbrook.

Despite only a handful of buildings and Verkus' harsh resource and supply demands, the inhabitants of Moonbrook and the rest of Westfall had managed to barely provide enough for themselves thanks to the harvest that had brought in even more than expected.

As Calonos headed for the stables, thoughts began to ring in his head as he looked at Moonbrook's poor condition. _Theldin's right, _he began to think. _We really are the only hope that these people and the rest of the kingdom of Stormwind will see a better day. But what if this plan fails? What if somehow Verkus discovers our secret? _He tried not to think about these thoughts anymore, for he never liked to think negative, despite how bad the situation was.

Reaching the stables, Calonos dismounted Valor and grabbed his satchel. The stable's owner approached him. "Evenin' sir," he greeted.

"Good eve." Calonos dipped his torch into a wooden barrel of water. Its flame died with a steamy hiss. He placed the torch in a small leather loop on Valor's harness after securing the horse's reins. Grabbing the satchel, he headed into the inn to find Reide.

Calonos stepped inside, surveying who and what was inside. There was no sign of Reide at the moment. Just a robed figure sitting in the far corner, a man and a woman conversing, and the innkeeper. The fire was still burning strong which engulfed the entire room with its orange glow. Calonos strolled over to the innkeeper and shook her hand.

"Ah, Calonos! Good evening, my friend," she exclaimed.

"You as well, Telras. By any chance have you seen my brother here?"

Telras raised an eyebrow. "Reide? No, I'm afraid I haven't. Not tonight, at least."

"That's odd. We agreed to meet here for something-"

"And I'm a man of my word," a voice interrupted from behind. Calonos turned around to find that the voice was Reide's. "Did you think I had forgotten about our meeting here?" he questioned.

"Of course not," Calonos chuckled. "But regardless, come. Let's sit and discuss these reports over some ale, like I said."

"Agreed." Reide waved to Telras who began preparing two mugs. She hurried over to the two men and handed both of them their wooden mugs. Reide handed her a few silver coins and gave her a "thank you" nod as she walked away.

Calonos began skimming over the reports. "Now, according to these reports you prepared, out of the three major mine systems we have throughout Westfall, the Jangolode Mine and the Deadmines are the most successful at this moment in time, correct?"

"Aye. The miners there have found plenty of ore that we will put to great use," Reide answered as he took a sip from his ale.

"Good, good. What about the farmers? The Molsen Farm? Saldean's?"

Reide snatched the reports from Calonos's hand and flipped to a different page, pointed to a specific area of text, and handed it back to Calonos.

"Ah," he chuckled. "Hmm... The income of crops seem to be coming in very well this harvest."

"Quite. Even farmer Saldean commented on the subject. 'The best damn harvest I've seen in years,' as he claims. Made me think about the last time we had a harvest this good, too."

"Yes, it has been awhile. But regardless, I'm glad to know that everything is going along as we planned. When do you feel that we should go trade these extra supplies? We need the money for new weapons as fast as possible if we're going to even have a chance against Verkus."

Reide sighed. "I'm afraid you're right. Mere pitchforks and scythes aren't enough to even chip paint off of his soldiers' armor. No...for this, we need _real_ weapons. Have you found a group willing to sell some yet?"

"As a matter of fact, it just so happens that I have! Yes, there's a group of merchants who support us and are inclined to sell us new weapons. They are hiding out in Booty Bay."

Reide smiled slightly. "Great! Do you want me to send a group to go trade with them now, or should we wait a bit?"

"Hold on, Reide. Come to think of it, we can't rush through delicate matters like this. Wait about another day or so, so we can add a bit more to the cache."

"As you wish. Now, as for these reports, I'd recommend that you keep them with you. Somewhere hidden, like in your satchel."

Calonos nodded. "Good idea. We can't let these reports fall into Verkus' hands or any of his followers'."

"Right..." Reide muttered as he slowly shook his head.

Calonos glanced at him with a curious look. "What's troubling you, my brother?"

Reide looked up. "It just saddens me. To think of how the kingdom of Stormwind used to be. While we all mourn the death of the child king, Anduin Wrynn, Verkus is enjoying sitting in his throne." Reide paused, "Ever since Verkus took control, things have just gotten worse and worse. We've been removed from the Alliance itself, and it's all thanks to Verkus and his aspiration for power!"

Calonos reluctantly agreed. "I'm afraid you're right. The other races of the Alliance now portray us all as arrogant because of him. That is why we _must _see to it that Verkus is stopped. We have to prove to them that there is still some good left in us."

"I couldn't agree more. But I've been thinking..."

Calonos raised an eyebrow. "Of what? Speak your mind."

"What if we tried to use his arrogance and desire for dominance against him? Think about it. It is true that he has committed countless and horrible deeds, but he is still powerful, nonetheless. In a way, he _has_ helped us. Don't forget that he obliterated the Defias Brotherhood, giving him control of all of the places they occupied, including the Deadmines the people are now being forced to work in."

"Hmm...I see your point. It is a good idea, indeed. Plus, you make a very good point. We have to take advantage of every opportunity we are given. I'm learning all I can as one of his captains."

Reide nodded. "Now, it is getting very late. I say we get some rest for now," he suggested, finishing the last of his ale.

Calonos chuckled. "I'm one step ahead of you," he said as he turned his attention back to Telras, "Two rooms, please!"

Telras nodded as she went over to collect the empty cups, "Aye, sir."

Reide and Calonos ascended up the stairs to their rooms. "I will see you in the morning, Reide. Sleep well," Calonos smiled.

"You as well. Light bless, brother," Reide said as he left for his room. Calonos strolled down the hall to his room, past the small bookcases and paintings of places throughout Azeroth. Eventually getting to his room, Calonos pushed open the door, revealing his room for the night.

The wooden floor creaked with every step. A beautiful painting of a large herd of mighty Kodo traversing the pear-green grasslands of a far off land in Kalimdor hung on the wall. A small candle sat by the bed was the only form of light in the room. The shadow of an old, towering, and dusty dresser completely swallowed the green rug that lay on the floor.

Calonos slipped his leather boots off and plopped right onto the bed. He felt himself beginning to sink into comfort as the mattress started to morph into his shape.

He looked out of his window to see the dark-robed man that was in the Inn earlier stormed down the muddy road. Calonos watched the man in wonder. _What's he doing in the rain? Sentinel Hill is one of the only places where he can get to a house, aside from here in Moonbrook. Besides, it takes a long time to get there on foot. Damn fool is going to get drenched. _The man continued to run down the road until the darkness of the night hid him from view.

Calonos shrugged, concluding that it didn't matter to him what the man's intentions were, so he crashed his head back into the fluffy pillow and continued to slip into the pleasures of contentment.

The tapping of rainfall on his window helped him to relax. The calming sound of the rain and thunder lulled him into the comforting welcome of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Price For Treachery

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. I'm sorry this one took so long to write. It may not be may favorite chapter so far, but I honestly had alot of fun writing this one. I promise more chapters will come in the future. Again, thank you for your patience. So, here you go. Chapter 3:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - The Price For Treachery**

Thunder roared as rain plummeted from the dark sky. The robed man raced across Stormwind City's stone bridge.

All of the statues along the length of the bridge were torn down. A few fragments of stone were still there, but they were all just pedestals now. The banners with the symbol of the Alliance had all been burned and replaced with Verkus' insignia; a large circle with two crescent-shaped lines intersecting each other near the bottom, leaving a small opening at the top of the loop with a small dot in the center.

The streets were patrolled by Verkus' guards as rainfall continued to pound their armor. With swords drawn, two guards rushed over to the sight of the robed figure once he enter the Trade District. "Speak your business!" the first one demanded. The other stood idle.

The figure lifted up his hood, only enough to see his forehead to reveal a small scar, resembling the shape of Verkus' insignia. Both of the soldiers gazed at the scar and nodded in approval. "Ah, so you have business with Verkus, huh? Fine! Go on…"

The figure slipped the hood of his robe back on and only nodded as he walked away, slipping deeper into the corrupted city. He became irritated by the guards prowling the city, pleading for an excuse to splash fresh blood on their blades. He laughed at the thought of them believing that they were his equals in strength. _Damned idiots don't even know the true meaning of power_, he though to himself, _they are only mere pawns in this world. _

Passing through Old Town, he glanced by all of the closed houses. No one was allowed to be out and about on the streets after dark. Any who disobeyed Verkus' order would be severely punished.

The robed man eventually arrived at his destination: Stormwind Keep. The guards that protected the entrance of the keep let him pass through. "You should hurry," one of them informed, "King Verkus is expecting you. Don't keep him waiting!"

The figure shoved the guard aside, knocking him down. He sprang to his feet, ready to retaliate. The soldiers raised their swords, preparing to strike the robed man, but froze in realization before they even attempted to slash and stab. The had forgotten who they were dealing with. They knew that this man could kill them without even having to raise a finger. Defeated and diminished, both of the guard lowered their weapons and slumped back to their posts.

The figure gave a deep chuckle as he headed into the keep. _At least they know their place, _he thought as he walked through the long and dark corridor.

His footsteps broke the silence all throughout the stone keep. He swiftly passed by all of the branching hallways that led to different areas of the castle.

The first branch on the right led to the gallery, filled with grand paintings wearing golden frames, and a very large sculpture of stone warriors carrying the banner of Verkus, slaughtering those who opposed his rule. There was also a stone tablet that sat on a small pedestal in front of the whole marvel that read:

"_There are those who may attempt to resist my rule, but they cannot resist their own inevitable death."_

The echoes of flames crackling in the distance informed the figure that he was soon to be in the presence of Verkus himself. "My lord!" he called, removing his hood and dropping to one knee at the sight of the king and the flames.

Verkus turned to face his servant. "Ah, Dalssirian, you have returned at last. What news do you bring about Westfall?" he demanded.

"My lord, I must inform you that there is a traitor amongst our ranks. I have learned that your captain, Calonos is conspiring against your rule."

Verkus looked at Dalssirian in shock. "What?! Impossible… Calonos wouldn't dare cross me. And you're sure of this? Speak!" he commanded.

"It seems as if he is using the resources we obtain from Westfall for his own cause. He plans to sell those materials for weapons and supplies to challenge your grand army."

Dumbstruck, Verkus walked over to his large desk near his gold and crimson throne. His eyes widened in disbelief. He reached for his razor-sharp dagger from the table next to a map of Azeroth. Blinded by rage, his hand trembled and his nerves began to tense as he held up the blade to his face, starring at his reflection on the blade. _How could he do this to me?! I trusted him with his position as one of my most decorated captains… He has betrayed me. He has betrayed all of Stormwind, my beloved kingdom! He must pay dearly for this._

"Treason!" Verkus screamed as he launched the blade at the desk. The blade gave a piercing scream as it flew the air before finding its way through the map on the table. The blade swayed back and forth as it impaled the part of the map labeled 'Westfall.' "Treason, I say! Such a crime shall not go unpunished. Calonos, his brother, and all who follow them must know the price they must pay for deceit." The furious king slammed his fist on the desk and glared at the Westfall section of the map. "Burn it down… Burn the whole damn region down! They must all learn the error of their ways!" He stormed over to Dalssirian and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to eye level. "Assemble my troops and tear Westfall apart. Leave absolutely no one alive."

Dalssirian raised an eyebrow. "And what of Calonos and Reide?"

"I want their heads mounted on pikes! Every little flame of hope for them must be snuffed out…forever," he ordered. Verkus released his grip on Dalssirian.

Dalssirian lowered his head and bowed graciously. "As you wish. I will see to it that all of Westfall is slaughtered like the worthless pigs they are!"

Verkus turned away and faced the great fire. He held out his hand. The flames began to dance to the movement of his hand. "Dalssirian, failure is _not_ an option."

"By your command, my king," Dalssirian nodded as he dashed out of the castle, the echoes of his footsteps dwindled away.

Verkus continued to stare deep into the fire and deep into thought. He slowly shut his eyes and muttered to himself, "Westfall will burn. And soon after, so will the rest of Azeroth…"


	5. Chapter 4: Screams of the Past

**Author's Note: Once again, I'm still kicking myself for taking alot longer than I had hoped I would, but the school year is FINALLY over, so now I can get alot more time to continue my stories. It's a bit of a relief to get this chapter finished. Oh, and being the die-hard Rush fan that I am, I slipped a little hidden reference to one of their songs within this chapter just for fun. My only hint to those who care to try and find the Rush reference is this: "Grace Under Pressure." If anyone has any idea as to what the correct answer is, tell me what you think it is in a review (if you leave one). I will say the answer in a much later chapter. If I remember correctly, I got the name of the chapter from a debuff in Shadowfang Keep (I honestly forgot. Good times, back when WoW was _really _awesome, before BC and WotLK. Not that their bad. Classic WoW was just the best out of the three.). Well, here's chapter 4, and yes, "Renlan" is also another made up town. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading this far:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Screams of the Past**

_Like water into a glass the soldiers poured into the town with swords and spears drawn, ready to obliterate all opposition in the defenseless Arathi Highlands village. Smoke escaped from the thatched-roof houses as the flames consumed the small shelters in a spectacle of light and fire._

_The sights and sounds of steel ripping through flesh and guts shattered the villagers' spirits and crushed their hopes for a chance to save their town. Many of them panicked and ran. Only a handful managed to escape the terrible destruction, but many of the archers' screaming arrows cut down the unlucky ones. The flame of hope was only a mere spec now._

_The soldiers were followed by their leading captain who barked out the orders to slaughter and pillage. His blood-red leather_ _cloak fluttered in the breeze like a flag. He ran one of his hands through his dirty and greasy blonde hair, watching his troops carry out his death-dealing demands. The captain raised his sword and shouted to his men. "The might of King Verkus is with you all!" he called out, "his will is done through your blades. Do not disobey him. Leave none of these miserable pests with breath!"_

_Townspeople scrambled through the town square, running to save themselves. The captain's troops chased after them. Those who grew too tired to carry on were caught and gut like fish. The cries of the villagers shouting, "Flee! Flee for your lives! There is no hope for Renlan! Run!" only fueled the destroyers' inner fire to butcher._

_The siege of the settlement continued for hours. The fires still burned and the victims continued to cry out in pain. The town of Renlan was almost completely destroyed when a large cluster of rusted weapons and crude armor appeared from atop a hill and began preparing to charge in an effort to challenge Verkus' forces. The militia's great wall of pitchforks, hammers, and other tools began their march to their opponents. Before too long, their wall was no more than fifty yards away from the destruction._

_"Long live King Wrynn!" they cried out, "Death to the traitor, Verkus!" The group raised their weapons again with a booming battle cry and charged forth._

_As they advanced, Verkus' captain laughed and turned to his soldiers. "Ha! Look at this!" he pointed to his enemies as they drew closer with every second. "It seems as if those worthless dogs still loyal to their fallen king believe they can best us. Men, the time has come for us to live up to our reputation! Send these fools to join their precious king!"_

_His troops cheered, eager and relieved to test their might against foes that actually fight back, rather than run away. Seeming to have completely forgotten about destroying Renlan, Verkus' soldiers shifted their focus to the oncoming force now only twenty yards away. They gave an earth-shattering cry and exploded forth to meet their newly created challenge._

_The two army clusters grew closer and closer with every passing moment. The wall of bronze and pitchforks was about to clash with the wall of steel and crimson._

_As they finally met, the brute force of Verkus' highly trained men instantly demolished the first few waves of the militia. Wrynn's followers struggled to concentrate on the fight because they could not avert their gaze from the innocents' homes being engulfed by the flames in the background. The burning sight seemed to strike fear into their hearts as a symbol of Verkus' troops' power and dominance over all resistance._

_The battle dragged on with defeat staring right in the faces of the militia. They suffered countless casualties with every agonizing minute. Verkus' side only lost a small handful of fighters._

_The captain laughed again at the thought of him obtaining victory so easily. He watched as the large mass of his pawns devoured the inferior excuse of an army like the waves of an uncaring and merciless sea swallowing a forgotten ship along with her damned crew._

_Arrows dug into the ground. Blood was splashed everywhere; on weapons and armor as well as the grass, gleaming in streaming lights of the setting sun. The militia's numbers continued to thin with every fallen warrior, every cry in unbearable pain. The life faded from their eyes as they grew cold and motionless in pools of their own blood. Wrynn's mens' numbers continued to dwindle. They fell constantly; every time one of Verkus' warriors would be slain, about seven of theirs would fall. They grew tired and weak. Their morale and belief within themselves died along with the hundreds of corpses of their fallen friends and brothers all around them. The courage within them was dying, as well. _

_Forty...thirty-four...twenty-six...twenty-one...fifteen...nine..._

_Before too long the militia knew that defeat was inevitable. They had only six men left against hundreds. Their weapons were thrown down and the six unfortunate soldiers reluctantly surrendered to Verkus' mighty force. "Restrain all but their commander!" a voice shouted. The soldiers surrounded the small group and followed the new orders they were given._

_"Move! Out of the way!" their captain shouted as he dismounted from his horse. He started to shove his men aside, creating a pathway for him to get through. As the victor of the battle, he proudly walked to confront his next victims after fighting his way past everyone else._

_At the sight of Verkus' captain, the commander of the remaining six boldly stepped forth to meet his better. He looked to be much older than Verkus' captain and wore a light blue tunic, chain mail leggings, and wielded an old and dull claymore. "Well...Captain Calonos, I presume? It seems as if this is another victory for another one of Verkus' damn puppets!"_

_Calonos raised an eyebrow and allowed a small chuckle to escape. "A 'puppet', am I? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I don't cling to the long-forgotten memories of a fallen ruler like you mislead fools. I command one of the most powerful armies in all of Azeroth because of Verkus' guidance! Look around you. How many of your so-called 'soldiers' lie dead by our hand?"_

_Insulted by the mockery of his dead comrades, the militia's commander launched a punch right at Calonos' jaw. The attack was caught by him without any difficulty. With his opponent's fist trapped in his palm, Calonos knew he was once again in control and began to press down. The burning and sharp pain dug deeper into his wrist, eventually causing the resistance's leader to drop to one knee. He cried out in pain. "You...bastard..." he shouted._

_Calonos laughed, increasing the pressure. "Name calling seems to be the only weapon you have left. A useless one, nevertheless." His grip on his enemy was suddenly released, and Calonos took a small step back, letting the militia's commander stand again. _

_Stumbling back, he grabbed his wrist in order to ease the pain and looked at Calonos with hatred burning in his heart. He could not believe what Verkus had done to this once kind and honorable soldier of the Alliance's highest ranks. After all of the people he had helped in the past, all of those who looked up to him, those who saw him as a valiant hero, this is what he had become? _

_"Your fighting skills are just as pathetic as your ability to command an army," Calonos shouted."You are the true reason why so many of your brothers have fallen. You do not what true power is! I do. Verkus has introduced me to a whole new level of such power. Power unlike anything you have ever seen. Power you could not even come close to achieving with those as weak as you and your people! You have thrown away any chance of obtaining such greatness!"_

_Enraged by what he was hearing from this once caring man, the militia's commander retaliated with his response. "And what about Ulthrist?! Have you thrown away all that he taught you about what is right and what is wrong? Look at what you have become... Power corrupts, and that will be the death of you! Don't you see?! By siding with that horrible monster, you are only rushing towards your inevitable demise!" He paused for a moment, falling to a more calm but disgusted tone. "What's happened to you, Calonos? What happened to that man that cared about all of the people he once protected? What happened to that man that gave hope to those who needed it?"_

_Dumbfounded, Calonos stepped back at the mention of Ulthrist and what was also spoken. Questions quickly rushed through his head. How the hell does he know about Ulthrist? Is he still alive, and if so, where? Who exactly is this man? He fought back the questions that seemed to distract him from the current situation. Ignoring the man's seemingly pointless "what happened to you" questions, Calonos looked at him and said, "I was taught to follow orders and to do what my commander instructs. I have done that, and look where I am to this day."_

_The militia's commander spat on the ground, not too far from Calonos' feet. "Yes, I see where it has gotten you. By the orders of a traitor, you have killed so many innocents. Many of them once looked up to you. You feel that by obeying Verkus' orders, you will obtain this power that you speak of. Is the 'great and powerful Calonos' really this naive and foolish? Do you really think that Verkus will share this power with you or anyone? He is only using you for his gain, and his alone. Every innocent that falls to your blade is just bringing you one step closer to damning us all!" __He then took a deep breath, knowing that what he spoke next may be his final words. "Do you remember Ulthrist's words, Calonos? 'Sometimes obeying your master and doing what is right can be two different motives.' If that means nothing to you, then you truly are only a puppet of Verkus. A damn tool!"_

_Outraged by how much this man knew about Ulthrist and irritated by what he tried to preach to him, Calonos quickly drew his sword. "I grow tired of this nonsense! Your life ends here!" He lunged forward and prepared to strike the militia's commander. As Calonos ran to attack, his sword high in the air, he expected the commander to try to avoid the blow in some way. However, he did not move. The man just stood there and shut his eyes with a small smile, waiting for that sudden rush of pain..._

_The man's eyes opened wide by the greeting of a sudden surge of a sword's great sting. He looked down to find that a blade had been run through him with Calonos pressing the sword deeper into his rib cage. His blood stained his tunic and dripped to the ground. Grunting in pain, he looked back up at Calonos and forced a small laugh before collapsing to the blood-stained ground. _

_He lay there, gazing at the smoke-filled sky and coughing up blood. Fighting for breath, he struggled up to look at Calonos. His weak arms trembled, trying to support himself as he spoke one last time. "Like I said...'One...one step...closer to...damning us all!' " He gave a final sigh and fell back, the life vanishing from his eyes. He soon lay cold and motionless like the rest of his fallen brothers. _

_With the death of their leader, the remaining five soldiers felt tears begin to stream from their eyes. The growing anger and hatred within them built up until one finally exploded in rage. He slammed his elbow into the side of the soldier who held him. Grabbing his bruised ribs and shouting in pain, the soldier fell to the ground. _

_The militiaman stepped forth, now free from restraint. "You son of a bitch!" he cried. "Have you learned nothing from any of this?"_

_Calonos looked at the man and laughed. "As a matter of fact, I have. I've learned that not even defeat will silence my foes, but death certainly will." He then directed his attention to the soldiers that held the other four militiamen. With a slow nod he calmly and confidently said, "Kill them," before turning away to return to his horse. Cleaning the blood off of his sword, Calonos listened for the hissing of the swords emerging from their sheaths followed by the sounds of impalement and the final cries of the last members of the militia. As expected, the music sounded just as Calonos anticipated. Within seconds, all five of them were killed. He did not even look back to acknowledge their deaths._

_Calonos mounted back up on his dark brown horse again and made his way through the field of corpses. Each lifeless figure, each blood-soaked cadaver, was from one of the armies. Smoke and flames continued to rise from Renlan. _

_Before he could return to the doomed city, a soldier lunged out from the plain of the dead in a pathetic attempt to grab Calonos' horse. After missing his "attack" by about three feet from his target, he plunged back into the scarlet field. All he could do was crawl and groan in pain as his death continued to slowly eat away at him. His life now only hung by a string. Calonos looked at the dying enemy in surprise. He was slightly impressed that the man was still alive and still trying to strike, but knew the soldier posed as no threat whatsoever. It was time to end his worthless life. Calonos jerked back on his horse's reins and reared it back. The stallion now stood on his hind legs with his front hovering right over the helpless victim, ready to bring its hooves down with tremendous force. The soldier looked up at his death-dealer and merely shut his eyes. _

_The hooves fell back to the earth with unbelievable speed and power..._

Calonos instantly shot up from his pillow with a terrorized gasp. He frantically looked about the darkness of his room, breathing heavily and sweating. Only the sound of raindrops attacking the closed window protected the room from complete silence.

Shutting his eyes, Calonos was greeted by familiar sorrow. Not even his dreams would allow him to forget the terrible things he had done in the name of Verkus. They would not allow him to forget that he was almost completely consumed by Verkus' corruption. Though the dream was over, images of Renlan's demise flashed before his eyes. Lakes of blood staining the Arathi field, fires withering away homes to piles of ash, and arrows digging into the back of people's heads all plagued his mind. _How could I have done these horrible things? _he thought. _I have tried to forget, but I can't... It seems as though if I ran from the past, if I ran even to the ends of Azeroth, I can turn and the past will always be right behind me!_

Amidst the screams of the dying filling his head, a familiar voice came. _What's happened to you, Calonos? What happened to that man that cared about all of the people he once protected? What happened to that man that gave hope to those who needed it?_

A small tear ran down Calonos' cheek and he began to sob at the thought of those words. He felt awful thinking about who he used to be, but was glad that he was saved before he became the next Verkus. Others had forgiven him for his actions, but that did not suffice. Calonos still needed to find a way to earn forgiveness from himself, as well.

The rhythm of the rain continued its tapping on the window, calming the fallen captain down. He slowly sank back under his covers, staring at the wooden ceiling. Calonos' eyes began to shut as the relief of approaching comfort and slumber was returning to him. Before his dreams could carry him away again, the same voice rang once more in his mind. _What's happened to you, Calonos? What happened to that man that cared about all of the people he once protected? What happened to that man that gave hope to those who needed it?_

Calonos slightly smiled. "He has returned."


	6. Chapter 5: Costly Mistakes

**Author's Note: Once again, I must apologize for taking ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR on writing one damn chapter! But as some may know, I took a break from this to begin my second story "Fallout 3: The Road To Reconstruction". It's coming along great, but I feel like it would be better (and alot more fun) to write multiple stories at once. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Costly Mistakes**

It seemed to last an eternity before the sun would rise into the morning sky once again. As light began to seep through the glass and fill his room, Calonos slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the side of his bed. He stretched for the ceiling before standing up to look out the window.

The rain had finally ceased and mud was present in tiny, scattered puddles. Moonbrook's residents had already parted from the comforts of their slumber and were out and about_. I need to find Reide, _Calonos thought as he slipped on his tunic and leather shoes, heading downstairs.

The fire had died out and the firewood was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash. The warming glow of the flames were not needed, however, for the light from outside bled brightly through the windows. The inn was much more crowded than it was the night before, but that only meant more and more business for Telras. Everyone turned to the stairs once they noticed Calonos and cheered.

"Well, look who's finally up!" a voice climbed above the crowd. "Calonos, what kept you? I came here looking for you both last night, but Telras told me that you'd already lulled off to your sleep!" It was an old friend of Calonos and Reide, Alvarin, a priest who they both met during their training in Stormwind. A set of iron colored hair perched on his head. "Dear boy, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

A smile swept across Calonos' face, "Alvarin! It's great to see you gain, my friend. What brings you all the way to Moonbrook?" He grasped the old man's hand and shook.

The man shrugged, "What? I have to have a reason to come say hello?" A silence pervaded between the two. Calonos fed the quiet with nothing more than a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Before too long, Alvarin surrendered and laughed. He playfully shrugged again, "yes, it's good to see you, too. D'you know where your brother is?"

Calonos shook his head, "no, I was just getting ready to go look for him. Perhaps you would care to join me?"

"Of course," Alvarin smiled, "I'm looking forward to seeing the boy again."

The patrons in the tavern continued to sip all of their troubles, their worries, away as Calonos and the holy man weaved their way past the labrynth of tables dotted with cups, chairs, and legs.

Activity outside was just as lively as it was inside. From children playing by the fountain to the people out for a nice stroll, they stationed themselves across Moonbrook's landscape. Calonos' shoes tapped on the stone path as his eyes shifted to and fro, failing to detect anything out of the expected. He turned to Alvarin, "I need to get my horse. Come with me."

The old man followed as Calonos waved down the stablemaster who turned and smiled, knowing exactly what Calonos wanted. He jerked his head towards the stable, "she's inside. The harness is on the table"

"Thanks," Calonos nodded, poking his head inside the stables. There she stood, staring at a pile of golden hay, Valor. The mare remained as beautiful as she was the day Calonos recieved her. He made sure to take care of her to the best of his abilities, ensuring superb health and happiness... even if the world was turning upside down.

Calonos recalled the happiness he felt forging a bond with the special kind of friendship he and Valor possessed. They had been through everything together as she carried him into battle dozens of times under the Alliance's banner. Despite having to adapt to and suffer through Verkus and his actions, Calonos felt that their time would come soon again. The time to ride in the name of what was trully right would reveal itself once more.

"It's been quite some time since I last saw her, as well," Alvarin chuckled.

"Heh. Nothing's changed. She's still the same since you last saw her," Calonos assured, fetching the equipment.

"The girl still has that ol' charm to her, doesn't she?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. Valor gave a small grunt as Calonos latched the harness across her back. "Shh...it's alright," he patted her, his voice filled with kindness. With a single kick in the air, Calonos swung himself around and mounted the mare. "Shall we go?" There was no response from the old man. "Alvarin?" Calonos tried again. Still no answer. Calonos could now feel an uneasyness that infected the atmosphere.

Alvarin could not retreat his eyes from the unknown activity brewing off in the distance. "By the Light..." was the only response he could muster, burried under his breath.

Calonos knew that this wasn't the behavior Alvarin normaly expressed. No ammount of positive doubt could shroud the fact that something was wrong. "Alvarin, my friend, what's the mat-" disbelief denied Calonos a complete sentence. His gaze intertwined with Alvarin's, both men now observing the death that sprouted from the distance. A mixture of a patch of orange flames and blackened clouds of smoke erupted from Sentinel Hill's tower and the area puddled around it. Faint sounds, too muffled to decipher, ignited the scene. A long and drawn-out, "Oh no..." was the only response _he _could muster.

Screams and shouts popullated the town square at this point. Citizens aquired the similar feelings of terror watching the smoke expand higher and higher.

It appeared that nothing could avert a soul's attention from such a horrific spectacle, but two seemlingly ajoined dots broke away and dripped down the hill. "We have to help them," Calonos pushed, "get on."

Without even thinking, the priest held out his hand and Calonos yanked him onto the horse. "Hyah," Calonos grunted, digging his shoes into Valor's sides. She cried out and sped off with the wind. Calonos had to navigate his way through the clearing the hordes of panicing people attempted to create for him. As Valor's hooves smashed the stone road, the company made their way closer and closer as the two dots became clearer and clearer. It was Theldin, supporting an injured Reide.

Calonos frantically flailed his hand in a desperate attempt to grasp their focus. He called out to them, "Reide! Theldin! Over here!"

"What? Calonos, is that you?" Theldin replied. He sighed in relief, picking up the pace but not too much to hurt Reide further.

The two groups met in the middle of the field and Calonos' heart fell down to his boots at the sight of blood staining the armor on his brother's chest. "Thank goodness you both made it out of there," he started, "what the hell happened?"

"Calonos...it's Verkus. He's finally lost it and is burning all of Sentinel Hill to the ground. He knows!"

The feeling of despair stabbed the fallen captain, his eyes wide open. "No... it can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, and now his forces are heading straight for their next target: Moonbrook. We have to get these people out of here as soon as possible!"

"No, we have to help any of the survivors back at the Hi-"

"Have you lost your mind as well, Calonos? They're all dead! It's a miracle that_ we_ got of there alive! This is no time to play hero."

He had suffered through many defeats in his past, but none of them were as crippling to Calonos as this. The thought that even more would die by Verkus' hand because of his error would burn into his thoughts like venom. None of the four could stomach leaving those people to their fate but in the end, Calonos gave in. "You're right," he sighed, "Reide's in no condition to fight. We need to round up these people and get them out of here while we ca-"

"It's just a scratch!" Reide intruded. "I can hold my own!"

"A scratch? Do you see how much your bleeding? Alvarin, take Valor and get Reide back to-"

"I've had worse, damnit!"

"This isn't the time, you two!" Theldin reminded them. "Reide, get on the horse!"

Alvarin took over the reins and Calonos hopped off and rushed to help his brother. Pain sliced deeper into Reide's stomach and with help, he limped to Valor's side in reluctance. The young paladin knew they were right and there was no sense in challenging them further. Theldin and Calonos hoisted him onto the horse. Once his balance was secure Calonos ordered, "go! We'll join you soon."

The horse took off for Moonbrook with the with the holy men, leaving Calonos and Theldin on foot.

Calonos turned to Theldin after confirming they were at a safe distance. "How many were there?"

"Too many before you get the idea of fighting them off. But where the hell are we going to get all these people?"

"We need to head south, to Stranglethorn Vale. It's our only chance."

Theldin was shocked at the suggestion. "Stranglethorn? We'll die in those jungles! There has to be-"

"We're going to die_ here _if we don't move! I say we curve around the Dagger Hills and head for the Westfall Lighthouse. We should find enough boats to get us across the sea. If we hug the mountains south of the Lighthouse, we can cut into the jungle after about a day's ride. From there, we need to keep heading down all the way to Booty Bay. It will give us time to plan our next move."

Theldin could do nothing more than sigh. "As absurd as that sounds, I'm going to have to agree. Verkus controls almost all of the northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms now. We need to get as far away from his influence as possible."

Calonos looked back to the burning tower, thinking. The smoke had nearly depleated all the color from the sky. Death's haze was spreading rapidly. "How long do you think we have to get out of here?"

Theldin glanced at the devastation housed over the hills. "I'd say we have about an hour and a half to leave before they do what they did to Sentinel Hill to Moonbrook."


	7. Chapter 6: Saying Farewells

**Author's Note:Would you all please let me know if these constant author's notes are getting irritating? I understand that that's a bit random, but I feel like they might be annoying some people. Maybe I'm just overthinking things, but please let me know. I hope you enjoy this one and I am slowly but surely getting better on having these chapters up in a reasonable time. If you have read this far, thank you for the patience. I couldn't help myself, so I put in another Rush reference in the chapter. If people still care, I'll tell the answer to the other one soon, but this one is alot easier (no need for a hint). Enjoy Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Saying Farewells**

"People, listen and listen well," Calonos announced. "This great cloud of death that looms over the hills is Verkus' doing. His men have destroyed everything and will be on their way here to do the same to Moonbrook in no time. We must leave while we can if we do not want to meet the same fate! My friends, I will give you what little time we can afford to pack only what is needed to survive before we take our leave. We trek to Stranglethorn Vale in an hour and a half."

Astonishment flooded the crowd. "Those jungles are a deathtrap! We'd be fools to go there!" a voice called out.

"What makes you think we wouldn't get torn to bits?" another questioned.

"We'd be marching straight to our deaths! Have you gone mad, Calonos?" Doubt and despair were now pricking their venomous thorns into the hearts of the people. "We should stay and fight!"

Feeling the negative energy everybody was projecting, Calonos looked across the scene. These poor souls had every right to be angry with him along with a swirl of other emotions. It was in this mix, however, that only two great feelings were so openly practiced at the time while the others were performed on silent gestures. These two most obvious thoughts expressed were those of anger and fear. These people were afraid. Calonos knew it. They knew it, and there was no possible way around this fact.

Calonos knew what Verkus and his forces were capable of. As a former commander of the man's armies, he had witnessed their power for himself. Even his own hand had assisted in driving such a destructive nature. Moonbrook did not stand a chance against Verkus, and while their passion to defend their home was admirable, it was doomed to failure. Calonos felt that it was his moral duty to prevent anymore from falling to Verkus. If he was going to atone for his past acts, Calonos needed to get these people out of there.

"I understand it's difficult to cope with all that is happening," Calonos comforted. "Indeed, these are times where fear and uncertainty are evident, but we cannot stay here and wait for Verkus to come and strike us down. If we stay here we will all die. Our only hope is to venture south and brave the jungles of Stranglethorn. There we will make our way to Booty Bay and hide until we can get a ship to take us to Kalimdor. I assure you, my friends, it is all that we can do. I swear on my life that I would not lead you astray. All I need is your trust. Trust me, and we will stand a chance."

Silence plagued the crowd. All eyes were on him. Center stage can be quite a curse, and all these people depended on him. He had not abandoned them when he swore that he would conspire against Verkus, so why would he now? Their trust in him was slowly being restored. They listened intently to his words and grew to believe he really did hold the answer to their survival. "At your command, good sir," someone said.

"As am I!" yelled another. Soon the silence was replaced with cheers and shouts of others in approval.

With a deep breath and a smile, Calonos lent his voice to the lifted spirits. "Take only what you need to get by: weapons, food, clothing, supplies. Get ready to set up our caravan for these goods. Prepare well. These jungles will show no mercy. We leave in a little more than an hour."

* * *

The old door groaned open with Calonos' push. The room was left the exact way he left it. No trace of an intruder could be found. Nothing. Raindrops still dripped and drooled down the glass window watching over his small bed. He glanced at the painting that dangled from the wall. Its colors leaped out at him, the scene of a cloudless blue sky housing a golden sun that shined over high-rising bluffs, cupping a beautiful sea of green that failed to have any end.

"Kalimdor," he muttered to himself. Calonos expected nothing but hostility to be greeted from such lands. The still strong Horde and many other enemies of the Alliance, before and after Verkus began poisoning the Eastern Kingdoms, called those lands their home. With the removal of the kingdom of Stormwind, the Alliance's structure was weakening. The disappearance of Ulthrist did nothing more but add insult to injury. The once proud blue and gold could feel itself decaying from within while Verkus only grew stronger, and much of it was thanks to Calonos' actions. He knew it was time to change that.

Calonos grabbed the satchel that rested on a desk and headed out the door but paused before he shut the door. One final look at this bit of Moonbrook was comforting. Many troubles and dangers lay ahead for him and his followers, so to be saying goodbye to this town, this sanctuary, proved to be very difficult. But he would have to do so, bit by bit.

* * *

Both a patched up Reide and a bruised Theldin stood next to Calonos, mounted on his Valor, in the town square. All three of them found it tough to watch all of these people say goodbye to their homes with nothing but their clothes, tools for survival, and most importantly, loved ones. But at the same time they showed great amounts of trust into Calonos and the will to live. This was a gamble, no doubt, but necessary if theses people were to escape. Calonos couldn't thank them enough for the chance he was being given, but knew he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him; not in a time like this.

"We have all the supply wagons ready, sir," Alvarin saluted.

"The cache is just inside the Deadmines," Calonos turned to Theldin. "Go help Alvarin with the crates. The miners preparing for the trip can send one of the horse wagons to meet you both outside.

"Aye, Calonos," Theldin nodded as he and the priest took off for the mines.

It was almost time to depart. The supply wagons raced around Moonbrook as people dropped their goods off, being careful to label the sacks and boxes in some way or another. Work was slowing as those who had finished packing massed together, ready to leave. Mothers holding babies, brothers and sisters holding hands, and many men with arms around their wives waited patiently for the others.

Seventy minutes had passed and Moonbrook's entire population of several hundred dotted the square. The work was done and everyone was ready to leave. The buzz of murmur and talk spread throughout as Calonos rode forward. He was followed by his friends and brother who were now on horseback.

"My friends," Calonos started, "I cannot thank you enough. I make a promise to you all on this day that we will ban together and have a chance against Verkus and his filth. The lives ruined by his order will not be forgotten or neglected any further! Now, we make our way south. There will be plenty of ships waiting for us at the Westfall docks. I am sorry we must leave this town. It pains us all, but we will rebuild everything that was once lost some day. We will fight and we will return. Now let us be off."

_And so begins our journey and the downfall of a monster, _Calonos thought to himself. He, Reide, Alvarin, and Theldin placed themselves at the front of the cluster of all the hopefuls. "March!" Calonos commanded, pulling back on Valor's reins. She gracefully stood on her hind legs, front hooves swinging in the air. She let out a loud cry that all could hear.

"Aye!" his followers screamed back. They followed the four horsemen to the rhythm of their march.

The sounds of boots stomping the ground drummed in Calonos' ears. He looked back one final time at Moonbrook, for it would soon dissolve from view. His path to redemption had begun. Turning back around, he looked at Reide as they all rode on. "It seems that we've come a long way, haven't we?"

"From raid survivors, to small boys learning and training in Stormwind, _to _this?" Reide lifted an eyebrow. There was a small input of silence and then he shared a laugh with his brother, "yes, I'd say so! Do you feel like a captain again?" the paladin joked.

"An _honorable _one, yes," Calonos smiled. It always cheered him up to see spirits lifted, especially now in such dark times. But while a talk or a laugh was always appreciated, this was a time to focus and be aware.

The four remained silent while the caravan thundered onward.


	8. Chapter 7:Beginning With The First Steps

**Chapter 7 -Beginning With The First Steps **

The goodbyes had been said and there was nothing more to do but move forward. The town these people worked so hard to rebuild was far behind the journeying caravan. All that was left to occupy the eye were the dusty hills and dead trees rolling through southern Westfall.

A little over half an hour passed from their departure and Moonbrook was completely out of sight. Calonos, Reide, and Alvarin commandeered the runaways on horseback, bobbing up and down as their mounts trotted along. Theldin immersed himself back in the crowd, far behind the three to arm the young and healthy citizens with whatever weapons they could offer: swords, pitchforks, sickles... anything the supplies provided. They assisted Calonos as the guardians of the march.

The feeling of shame was quite popular among the march. It didn't feel right to just let Verkus burn Moonbrook down without a fight; to flee with their tails in between their legs almost seared the idea of cowardice in their hearts. But it was the smart thing to do. Everyone was thankful to be alive and believed the right decision was made.

As buzz and murmur hummed throughout, Calonos repeatedly went over the plan in his head. Getting far away from Moonbrook was only the first part. While Verkus' soldiers tear up their new ghost town, Calonos and everyone else would head south to Ceridge, famous for its lighthouse that guided lost sailors to safety. The small port town was built about a decade ago and remained neutral to both Alliance and Horde where travelers and businessmen were free to come and go as they pleased. The town, as small as it was, served as a part of the Order of the Golden Scales, a guild with influences all throughout Azeroth, stretching as far as places like Ratchet and Gadgetzan. These trading hot spots were crucial to every faction in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms; the Alliance, Horde, and even Verkus never conflicted with their territory.

Ceridge was usually in good business...so long as there were boats and ships there to give good work. Hopefully there would be ships able to bear the weight of both the people and their supplies. To find something as puny as several rafts would be even worse than nothing at all. Such pitiful chunks of wood strung together with a small piece of cloth would be a joke. No, they would need something bigger. Much bigger. Something large enough to support a few hundred people along with horses, wagons, crates, and bags was required.

If Calonos was lucky someone he knew would still be in town. There was a night elf, Norius, who had come all the way from Darnassus. As a traveling hunter and merchant, he mostly sold the hides of creature he hunted. The Order of the Golden Scales never failed to provide him with good business since he spent a lot of his time in Ceridge. During his times in the little town Norius had learned another useful trade: buying and selling ships.

He became friends with Calonos several years ago. Norius was very handy with a bow and had learned the ways of the hunter. Well experienced in his craft and with stunning accuracy, it seemed that there was nothing Norius couldn't hunt. Norius spent a good share of his time in Ceridge, so if he really was in town, this lone wanderer might be able to get Calonos some worthy vessels.

If Norius was absent, Calonos would need to obtain such transportation any way he could, be it through gold or if it was necessary, intimidation and threats. Once they had their tickets out of Westfall, it was a two to three day sail of hugging the mountains to the southern Savage Coast of Stranglethron Vale. Verkus' records showed that Horde had recently set up a base along the bottom of the coastline. It would be foolish for them to sail past the encampment; Calonos' ships would be sunk with ease. Ceridge had never housed any vessel fit for naval warfare. The people were merchants, not fighters, so fighting was out of the question.

Instead Calonos would have to disembark along the northern coastline and cut into the jungle. Staying on any sort of road was crucial. Stranglethorn Vale played host to countless beasts that wouldn't hesitate to rip them apart. Once they were out of the camp's range and deep into the never-ending halls of green, Calonos needed to continue heading south. The port, Booty Bay, was built right along the sea at the very bottom tip of the Eastern Kingdoms, so even without any kind of resistance to their march, it would still be a pretty long trek.

If his people managed to survive those jungles, Booty Bay, which was also greatly influenced with the Order of the Golden Scales, would offer them safety for awhile. The goblins there welcomed just about everyone that didn't bear the mark of a Bloodsail.

They obviously couldn't stay there too long, for Verkus' soldiers would sooner or later come banging down the gate. Neutrality wasn't enough to stop Verkus from coming for what he wanted. Eventually he'd catch up to Calonos.

Sure, Moondbrook's refugees might not have forever, but they could eek out what time was offered. So long as there were ticks on the clock, the four leaders would use their precious time to plan the next move.

The stress was becoming quite the weight on Calonos' mind as they trudged across the wasteland of dirt. He remained disturbingly silent, doing nothing but looking out into the distance. Reide was bothered by his brother's quietness. He could see the captain's face was blank and empty of expression and emotion. This usually meant he was deep in thought, often too deep.

"Calonos?" he tried, riding up next to him. The warrior did not give an answer.

"It's probably not the best of ideas to bother him, Reide," Alvarin intruded. "He needs-"

"No, no. It's alright," Calonos glanced over. "I'm just trying to think ahead." He looked back at the refugees and could see the fatigue on their faces as many of them drug bags and carried boxes. "We should give them a break soon."

The four leaders didn't expect every Moonbrook citizen to have the physical endurance of a soldier, but for mothers and small children, it was impressive to see them make this effort to travel into the unknown. They all deserved a break, but their destination was just beyond the horizon, about another fifteen minutes from view. Calonos knew they were tired and sympathized with his followers, but he really wanted to push through until they reached the ships, despite their slow pace. Unfortunately, the sun wasn't going to set anytime soon, so the gleam from the lighthouse would not be able to guide their way.

Calonos looked back at the old man. "Alvarin? What brought you back to Westfall in the first place?" He wanted to shorten their travel through conversation.

"I came to check on you two, my friend. Word gets around about your actions faster than you think, and I felt like I should leave what Elwynn Forest has become and come assist you." Alvarin felt deflated as he exhaled a gloomy sigh. "I miss the old Azeroth."

"As do I, and thank you," Calonos chuckled in agreement. His smile shriveled away when he remembered the rubble that Sentinel Hill had been reduced to. "It's a shame that word spread to the _wrong _sources!" Quietness returned. "Tell me," he said, trying to change the subject, "have you ever been to Ceridge?"

"Once. I went a few years ago with a clergy to get a ship to sail up north to the Wetlands. I don't expect it to be the same. Light only knows how much they've changed since the last time I was there."

It had been a few weeks since Calonos and Reide last rode down to the lighthouse. They normally had the luxury of time to enjoy what the town had to offer. It was one of the few beauties that remained in the Eastern Kingdoms. Calonos and Reide, along with everyone else, looked at it as a means of escape from the depressing scene Verkus had created from these once noble lands. It was a shame that they were paying Ceridge a visit with such serious and pressing matters. Unfortunately, there was no time for the traditional hours spent fishing or a visit to the tavern.

"Have either of you been to Stranglethorn Vale before?" Alvarin asked. The two brothers shook their heads.

It was a rarity for Calonos to say that he had not been to a region in the Eastern Kingdoms before, but most of his duties, to Wrynn or Verkus, never took him that far south. He had mostly been confined to Westfall and north from there.

While he had never actually seen these unknown territories with his own eyes, Ulthrist had always told him about his past travels to Stranglethorn Vale and even the lands far to the west, Kalimdor. As a child in training Calonos was always thrilled to hear the stories and tales of his master. They gave him the desire to explore and that sense of adventure that burns inside most young boys' hearts. It seemed a bit childish to him, but it was like going on one of those grand adventures Ulthrist had always talked about. Calonos couldn't help but smile inside; he was finally going to get the chance to see parts of Azeroth his childhood curiosity had always driven him to seek out.

A small smile managed to creep across his face as a tiny stick eeked out from the horizon. It was the lighthouse. **"**See that? We're almost there,**" **Calonos said to Alvarin.

Such relief was greatly welcomed by the three. "No doubt the people will be happy to know how close we are," Reide smiled.

Calonos looked behind again, scanning the horizon. The smoke that rose from Sentinel Hill's destruction had subsided, but there was a certain unsettling haze that continued to loom over the northern Westfall stretch. It was almost like a reminder of the evil that tore the settlement apart. And while there were no sign of soldiers Calonos just knew they were on the move. Yes, the troops grew close to the nearly defenseless caravan, but their first destination was in sight. Getting out of Westfall would give them much breathing room for some time.

Fifteen minutes passed and the refugees were halted at the entrance, eager for that step closer to temporary safety. Calonos rode forth to confront the man that guarded the entrance. He appeared to be a member of some sort of militia. Armed in leather armor, a shield, and a broadsword, he stood his ground.

"Please state your business here. Traveling merchants?" he asked with curiosity.

"Far from it, I'm afraid. Runaways," Calonos sighed. "Is Norius in the town? I'm a friend of his and I need to speak with him. It's of great importance."

The guard felt like this rider could be trustworthy. With a herd of men, women, children, and several horses clouding the earth behind him, there was no way he could've been a bandit. He stood aside, "I'm not sure if I know that name, but you're free to look. You all may enter."

Calonos nodded in appreciation as his horse trotted on through the entrance. His mass of followers were close behind. It was nice to see that Ceridge still looked nice since his last visit. Aside from the lighthouse, the little port town didn't have anything really flashy to attract the attention of wealthy travelers; there were no castles or manors. In a swirl of shingled and thatched roof houses that dotted all the way down to the docks, the thatched houses seemed to dominate in number. As small as it was, Ceridge was very lively. Conversations irradiated the town with the glow of its happenings: bartering, gossip, and laughing were all through out. Numerous sets of eyes turned to look at the new arrivals just outside.

The clustered refugees stepped through the main entrance in admiration for town and its vast view of the murky sea from the docks. This was nothing new to Calonos or Reide, but many of the Moonbrook citizens had never strayed far from their homes. It was a new experience for them. Impressed, they eyed the towering lighthouse. It stood at least six stories tall with its glass eye forever watching the waters. The light on top would not reveal itself until the sun went down and Calonos, hopefully, was far away.

"Wait here," Calonos said to his brother. He spotted a tall figure by the docks. "Norius?" he called out, dismounting.

The tall man swung around with a look of curiosity. "Yes, who is there?"A smile shined on his face as he looked down at his old friend. "Ah, Calonos! It's good to see you again," he said, shaking the warrior's hand, "welcome back!" As always, Norius had his ever faithful bow, made out of the finest wood the ancient forests of Teldrassil had to offer, slung across his back with a quiver of arrows**.** "So what brings you and your...umm..." he glanced back at the army of townsfolk and horses behind him, searching for the right word to call them. "What brings your _party_," he decided, "to Ceridge?"

"Verkus. Need I say more?"

"He's finally coming after you, is he?"

"I'm afraid so," Calonos sighed. "Somehow he learned of our plans and now we're on the run. I really hate to ask, but would you happen to be able to get us to Stranglethorn Vale from here?"

"Ships for you _all_?" Norius asked with growing concern. They would need at least three for all of these people.

"Yes. His soldiers have razed Sentinel Hill and-"

"He's destroyed Sentinel Hill?" he exclaimed.

"Sadly, yes," Calonos said, a grim look in his eye. "And Moonbrook is next. These people have fled from there to escape what is inevitable for Moonbrook. I can't leave them behind. Please, my friend. If you can just get us out of Westfall I'd be eternally grateful. I promise to owe you a favor in the future."

It took some time for Norius to answer. He shut his eyes, trying to think. It wasn't very characteristic for him to go out of the way of his work, but this was the rarity where lives were at stake. His friend was in need. Perhaps this was an exception? Ceridge was safe from Verkus, but that wouldn't stop him from plowing through to give chase to Calonos.

"Deal," he finally said.

* * *

Another half hour was spent loading everything onto what Norius had promised: three large vessels to take them away from Westfall. He even managed to hire a few crewman who knew how to commandeer across the seas. Norius and Alvarin watched as the refugees loaded their crates and bags into the bellies of the ships. Horse-driven wagons were carefully guided up the supported ramps to each ship's stables in the hull. Calonos, Theldin, and Reide were busy lending as much help as they could.

The three ships Norius mustered were all retired vessels of naval war, identical in appearance. Their wood was soaked in a deep honey color and the sails bore a cream colored canvas. They stood erect over the rest, ready to be put to good use.

"Do you know how to sail?" Alvarin finally broke the silence between the two.

"Bits and pieces, yes. I always get some hands to assist me with all of this. That doesn't mean I haven't learned a bit here and there," he smiled.

"First boat is set to go!" Theldin shouted, fastening a rope to secure a few loose barrels.

A few minutes of preparation passed and then Calonos voiced his confirmation. "Second is done!"

"So is the third!" a crewman shouted. "We're all set for Stranglethorn!"

"The time has come, Calonos," Norius walked over and pat him on the back. "Are we ready to set sail?"

Both of them could see the refugees climbing up the ramps onto their wooden saviors from Westfall. Mothers made a great effort to hold onto their children while young adults helped the elderly up the planks. These people of all ages, shapes, and sizes wanted to leave as soon as possible. Calonos looked across the view of Ceridge. He really hoped this wouldn't be the last time he'd ever see it; this town meant a lot to him. After a long, quiet minute Calonos formed a determined look on his face. "Get us out of here."

"Right. We're off everybody! Let's get these lumps of wood out to sea!" Everyone made their ways to whatever boat they would be on. Calonos and Norius hopped aboard the first, Theldin on the second, and Reide and Alvarin on the third. Calonos felt like this could be used as time to catch up with his old friend once everything settled down.

As Calonos walked with Norius, the elf look down at him and explained to him their plan. "First thing's first," he began, "we need to sail out into the open sea. I don't want rocks to tear our hulls apart. After we've gone out far enough we'll curve south to Stranglethorn, hugging the mountains as close as we can get without danger. From there it's just a straight shot to the Savage Coast." They both hopped on board their vessel. "Does this sound alright to you?"

"Yes, do what you must. My main focus right now is just leaving Westfall." He thought about where Verkus' troops might be at this time. "As far as I'm concerned we are making good time. I'm ready to-" he paused. "Hell, we're _all _ready to leave when you are, my friend."

"Then get your sea legs ready!" Norius laughed. With the swiftness night elves were famous for he dashed up the ropes, holding on with only one arm. With the other he signaled to the other two ships. "Shove off! We sail for the bloody jungles!"

Calonos slightly winced at the sound of chains grinding like rusty teeth as crewman cranked the anchor out of the water. It groaned with its weighted resistance, but once it was out the ship was moving. He lost his footing and stumbled as the boat came loose; they were finally on the move. He smiled as he saw the other two ships close by, taking off. The three, moving as one, were ready to let the waters of the Great Sea take them away from Ceridge.

Onlookers and Ceridge townspeople stood at the docks to wave farewell to the travelers. Calonos raced to the stern of the ship and frantically returned their goodbye waves. He couldn't blame himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. What if this really was the last time he'd ever see this town? With a hopeful look shining in his eyes, Calonos prayed that the Light would let him return to Ceridge and its lighthouse again someday.

His smile was quickly sucked away, however. As Ceridge was almost out of view, Calonos could see another death cloud radiating in the distance. Moonbrook had been claimed.


End file.
